Abstention
by Kiiwii-XyAo
Summary: "Le visage de Sasuke se crispa un instant en entendant ce que venait de lui dire Naruto. L'information lui était parvenue aux neurones comme un seau d'eau froide balancé sur quelqu'un qui dort. Comment ça ils ne pouvaient plus faire l'amour ?"
1. Chapter 1

**Couples: **SasuNaru

**Warning :** relations homosexuelles H x H

**Type :** UA (Univers Alternatif) /School fic/

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et Sasuke ne m'appartiennent pas

**Note :** C'est ma première fic alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture :)

**Ch1. Abstention**

Dans les toilettes d'un établissement, un jeune brun de 17 ans moleste son petit ami.

« Sasuke ! »

« Laisse toi faire »

« Non ! arrêtes ! »

Le blondinet tente de repousser les mains aventureuses de son copain avec peine. Celui ne cède pas et déboutonne la chemise du blond.

« Putain Sasuke ! »

« Hn ?»

« J'ai plus envie de le faire avec toi… »

Le noiraud s'arrêta subitement, choqué par les paroles de son blond. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais alors pas du tout…

Tous deux étaient ensemble depuis un an déjà et vivaient ce qu'on pouvait appeler le grand amour. Et ce, même si pour la plupart du temps, ils se criaient dessus et s'insultaient. Cela était d'ailleurs devenu normal chez eux et tout ceux qui les connaissaient le savaient. Mais ce qui pimentait le plus leurs relations étaient le sexe. Naruto était tombé sur un partenaire qui ne pouvait pas s'en passer…Sasuke était un véritable sexe addict : Impossible pour eux de ne pas le faire pendant plus de trois jours. C'était impensable chez le brun. Et quand Naruto s'avérait peu coopératif pour le faire, Sasuke savait le faire céder. Il connaissait son blond et ses limites. Alors, que Naruto lui balance qu'il n'avait plus envie de le faire avec lui était une révélation choc. Il pensa un instant à une blague mais l'expression et la voix de Naruto prouvaient bien qu'il était sérieux. Il s'inquiéta alors…Et si Naruto l'avait trompé ? Il avait du mal à se faire à cette idée. D'autant plus qu'il était extrêmement possessif et surveillait tous les mecs qui s'approchaient de trop près de son amant…Il aurait donc pu savoir si quelque chose de louche se passait entre Naruto et un quelconque type. Mais quelle serait la cause de la réaction soudaine de Naruto dans ce cas ? Il ne voyait vraiment pas...L'hypothèse que le blondinet s 'était lassé et avait besoin de nouveauté lui vint en tête. Sauf que…l'idée de s'être fait trompé semblait prendre le dessus et commençait et le ronger. Il sentit ses veines pulser mais resta calme et demanda :

« Comment ça…tu ne veux plus le faire avec moi ? Tu n'as plus envie de moi ? Tu veux qu'on se sépare ? »

Naruto releva soudainement la tête et agrandit ses yeux bleus avant de répondre :

« Non ! Je veux pas ! »

Bon. Cela rassurait déjà le brun mais ne l'éclaira pas plus.

« Tu ne veux plus être dominé ? »

« Non c'est pas ça…même si c'est vrai que j'aimerais essayer »

Sasuke fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu la dernière phrase. En aucun cas, il se laisserait faire par lui. C'était lui le dominant dans le couple et ce n'était absolument pas négociable.

« Tu veux te faire un autre mec c'est ça ? »

« Non ! T'es malade ? »

« Ben parle alors ! »

Sasuke commençait à s'impatienter et ça se sentait dans sa voix. Naruto rebaissa la tête et se mit à rougir en triturant nerveusement ses doigts. Il n'osait pas dire à son petit ami ce qui n'allait pas et cela ne fit qu'énerver encore plus celui-ci même si il tentait de ne pas le montrer. Naruto savait qu'il était fâché et se mordit la lèvre inférieure sans se rendre compte que cet acte si mignon excita le brun.

« Ben en fait…j'en ai marre qu'on le fasse tout le temps… Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de faire l'amour pendant un moment »

Le visage de Sasuke se crispa un instant en entendant ce que venait de lui dire Naruto. L'information lui était parvenue aux neurones comme un seau d'eau froide balancé sur quelqu'un qui dort. Comment ça ils ne pouvaient plus faire l'amour ? Il n'en revenait pas.

« T'es sérieux là ? »

Le blond hocha la tête silencieusement.

« Ne plus faire l'amour ? Mais c'est quoi cette relation là ? »

« On ne le fera pas que pendant une semaine… »

« Une semaine ? »

Sasuke passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant bruyamment tout en jetant des regards autour de lui comme ci une solution allait lui parvenir. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser.

« Je pense Sasuke, que…ce sera une façon de tester la force de notre amour »

« La force de notre amour ? »

Mais qu'est ce que ce blond lui racontait là ?

« Naruto, tu vas bien ? »

Il posa la main sur le front du blondinet, convaincu qu'il devait avoir pris un truc ou était malade.

« Oui ! »

« T'es sur ? T'as plus de ramens chez toi ? C'est quoi le truc ? »

« Je suis sérieux Sasuke »

C'est bien ça qui inquiétait celui-ci.

« J'ai l'impression d'être qu'un plan cul et que je me disais que si un jour je t'avouais que je ne voudrais plus le faire, tu me quitterais… »

Sasuke était plus qu'abasourdi. Il savait que Naruto était imprévisible mais là c'était le pire. Naruto doutait de son amour ? Ses actions quotidiennes ne le montraient donc pas assez ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas l'aimer s'il le touchait en permanence, le coinçait contre un mur, le forçait à gémir son nom, l'empêchait de rester trop proche des mecs si ce n'était que lui et ses potes ? Ce n'était pas des preuves d'amour ça ? Il voulait quoi ? Une balade en hélicoptère avec un "je t'aime" écrit sur son front ?

« Je te comprends pas Naruto… »

Celui-ci baissa la tête. Il était triste en pensant que Sasuke n'était pas assez compréhensif et cela ne fit que lui donner l'impression que celui-ci ne s'intéressait qu'à ses fesses. Peiné, se dégagea de la poigne de son copain possessif, réajusta sa chemise et s'apprêta à sortir mais la main chaude de Sasuke attrapa son poignet.

« D'accord. …j'accepte le pari »

Sasuke avait vu l'expression déçue de Naruto et savait qu'il était blessé. Il s'était donc résigné à accepter ce fichu deal. A contrecœur bien sur... Le visage souriant et victorieux de Naruto le conforta un peu dans le fait qu'il avait bien fait d'accepter. Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser quoique ce soit si ça lui faisait mal….Il aimait vraiment son blond, c'était clair et net.

« Par contre il doit y avoir des conditions »

Le blond fronça les sourcils appréhendant déjà les conditions de son copain.

« J'ai le droit de t'embrasser, te prendre par la main et dans mes bras »

Naruto réfléchit un instant.

« D'accord ! Mais tu ne pourras m'embrasser que deux fois dans la semaine »

Sasuke déglutit en silence. Il se demandait vraiment si il avait bien fait d'accepter ce pari et si Naruto faisait ça pour le frustrer encore plus. Il sentait déjà à quel point la semaine qui s'annonçait allait être longue…très longue.

Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui se passa pour Sasuke qui voyait les jours passer comme des semaines, des mois.. C'était trop long pour lui. Surtout que Naruto était assis à côté de lui en classe et qu'il ne pouvait pas le caresser sous la table comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il voyait son petit ami sourire avec les autres et prendre des bouilles adorables qui le rendait irrésistibles. Vraiment, il avait l'impression que Naruto profitait de cette semaine d'abstention pour le chauffer. Car parfois, le blond le caressait furtivement d'un doigt, le regardait avec des yeux aguicheurs ou se léchait les lèvres innocemment pendant l'heure du déjeuner. Toutes ces petites choses l'énervaient. D'autant plus que depuis le début de la semaine, Sasuke avait résisté et avait embrassé Naruto pendant la pause de dix heures, le mardi matin. Sauf que comme de par hasard c'est à ce moment que ce satané Kiba s'est ramené pour les couper dans leurs actions. Bien évidemment Sasuke ne pouvait pas recommencer sinon il aurait épuisé toutes ses chances.

Ils étaient Vendredi et il comptait le refaire aujourd'hui mais attendait le bon moment car ce serait la dernière fois qu'il goûterait les lèvres du blondinet jusqu'à dimanche soir.

Naruto de son côté était content. Sasuke tenait le pari et ça c'était important pour lui. Bien sur, il était plus irritable que d'habitude et encore plus désagréable avec ses amis. Il ne lâchait pas non plus les camarades de classe, qui venaient vers Naruto, en leur lançant des regards bien assassins. Cela faisait rire intérieurement le blondinet qui voyait enfin que Sasuke tenait à lui. Malgré tout, il devait s'avouer que c'était dur de devoir endurer tout ce temps sans rien faire avec son petit ami brun. Ses caresses et baisers lui manquaient mais il le supportait assez bien. Il s'était donc décidé à titiller le brun pour savoir jusqu'où il était capable de tenir. Il le provoquait donc en le coinçant contre un mur et en léchant les lèvres fines d'un Sasuke qui savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de subir. Il s'amusait à le caresser quand ils étaient tout les deux ou lui faire du pied à table. Et malgré ça, le brun ne cédait pas. Naruto était fier de lui et trouvait cette idée vraiment super.

Mais ça, c'était jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Car il se trouvait que Sasuke semblait enfin apprécier le pari lui aussi. Il était venu le matin avec une étrange bonne humeur et Naruto avait pensé qu'il allait le clouer dans les toilettes.

Mais non.

Au contraire le brun s'était fait distant avec lui, évitant tout contact mais s'avérant pourtant bizarrement ouvert avec les autres. Naruto avait même essayé de parler avec d'autres types pour le faire rager mais rien. Sasuke restait de marbre et se contentait de regarder par la fenêtre d'un air ennuyé comme à son habitude. Naruto se sentait énervé en pensant qu'il n'avait plus le pouvoir de frustrer son copain et lui faire envie de lui.

C'est comme ci Sasuke s'en fichait de lui. Il le prit mal et tenta des approches. Il lui prit la main lorsqu'ils partirent en sport, l'enlaça dans les vestiaires en espérant une réaction du brun….mais rien. Cette attitude anormale attrista le blond qui s'imaginait que son amant ne voulait plus de lui. Et ce fut de trop lorsqu'il vit Sasuke rire avec Sakura. Celle-ci semblait toute aussi surprise que le blond et rougit en s'imaginant avoir une chance. Agacé, Naruto partit s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Il avait envie de pleurer, de crier, il était sur les nerfs. La porte s'ouvrit mais il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Tant pis si on le voyait dans cet état toute façon. Mais c'est quand des mains fines se posèrent sur sa taille qu'il réagit. Il s'apprêta à se retourner et donner quatre bonnes claques au pervers qui profitait de son état de faiblesse mais c'est en voyant dans la glace le visage brun et amusé de Sasuke qu'il se stoppa dans son geste.

« Sasuke… »

« Hn ? »

Celui-ci resserra son étreinte en nichant sa tête dans le cou bronzé. Il voyait Naruto frémir et il se sentit plus qu'heureux. Naruto regardait son petit ami à travers le miroir et son excitation monta d'un cran en voyant la main de celui-ci descendre innocemment vers son entrejambe. Naruto se sentait prêt à laisser Sasuke faire ce qu'il voulait de lui et ferma les yeux en attendant la suite. Sasuke ricana et suça le lobe du blond avant de se détacher de lui. Il le regardait. Ses cheveux blond lui retombait sur les yeux, ses joues étaient rosées et sa bouche entrouverte. Il était si magnifique ainsi. Sasuke résista à l'envie de le prendre sur le champ et murmura :

« Tu attend que je te prenne Naruto ? »

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et constata que Sasuke ne le touchait plus et s'était arrêté.

« Regarde dans quel état tu es… »

Le blond jeta un coup d'oeil vers son reflet et vit le même tableau que ce que Sasuke avait vu à l'instant. Il se sentit gêné de paraître ainsi et baissa la tête.

« Faut pas avoir honte »

La voix suave du brun lui donna des fourmillements au niveau du bas ventre et il ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir fait ce pari. Néanmoins il demanda faiblement :

« Sa…suke… »

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de laisser un rictus se dessiner ses lèvres. Il avait très bien conscience de l'état d'excitation dans lequel était son petit ami et s'en amusait pleinement.

Il s'avança près du blond et se mit derrière lui en chuchotant :

« Oui ? »

Naruto fit semblant d'ignorer le souffle chaud qui lui caressait le cou et continua:

« Embrasse moi s'il te plaît… »

Victoire ! Si le brun n'avait pas son fichu orgueil il aurait sûrement dansé la samba à cet instant en criant un « halleluyah » mais…il ne fit rien de tout ça et laissa juste son cœur s'emballer. Qu'est ce qu'il était content d'avoir fait céder Naruto. Sasuke voulait un Naruto demandeur comme ça, tout le temps et il bénit le pari. Il s'impatientait déjà à l'idée d'être dimanche.

Naruto le regardait avec une envie indescriptible dans les yeux et le cœur battant à vive allure. Il avait terriblement envie de Sasuke.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et coinça Naruto contre le lavabo. Il voulait que le blond se voie et savait que ce ne serait que plus excitant. Naruto regardait Sasuke dans le miroir sans comprendre pourquoi le brun ne l'avait pas tourné face à lui. Sasuke prit alors délicatement le visage du blondinet et le tourna de telle sorte que ses lèvres puissent lui être accessible. Il lécha les lèvres douces du blond sans les prendre et laissa sa main caresser lentement le torse halé.

« Tu m'autorises de te caresser Naruto ? »

Sasuke susurrait son nom de manière si sensuelle que Naruto en eut avoir la chair de poule.

« Oui… »

Il sortit un bout de langue, quémandant un baiser et Sasuke la prit dans sa bouche. Uniquement la langue. Il la suçota encore et encore, et prit plaisir à entendre le souffle rapide de Naruto alors qu'ils n'avaient à peine rien fait. Il laissa sa main s'attarder sur la virilité de celui-ci et se décida enfin à prendre ses lèvres. Leurs langues se touchaient, se caressaient avec fougue bien que celle de Sasuke menait le jeu. La main du brun continuait de frotter l'entrejambe son petit ami qui commença à trembler sous le plaisir. Sasuke alternait les rythmes, frustrant Naruto qui n'avait presque plus d'air dans le baiser. La salive s'écoulait à la commissure de sa bouche et ses gémissements et halètements se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents. Sasuke était aux anges. C'était de loin l'un des meilleurs baisers qu'ils avaient partagé jusqu'à présent. Il avait envie de passer sa main sous le pantalon du blondinet mais savait qu'il ne pouvait pas alors il se contenta d'appuyer sur la bosse à travers le tissu. Naruto sentait ses jambes prêtes à tomber et remercia intérieurement Sasuke de l'avoir coincé contre ce lavabo. Il était comme dans un état second. La main au niveau de son sexe s'activait vivement et lui, s'accrochait comme il pouvait aux manches de son petit ami. La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause retentit mais ils continuèrent encore. Sasuke souhaitait absolument faire jouir son copain quitte à être en retard. Il stoppa le baiser et leurs lèvres se séparèrent par un filet de salive. Sasuke se gorgea alors de la vue érotique de son petit ami. Entre ses lèvres rougies, ses yeux embués par le plaisir et ses joues roses, il se félicita d'être le seul capable de lui faire ça.

« Regarde toi Naruto »

Celui-ci se sentait faible. Surtout qu'il n'avait toujours pas jouit. Sasuke l'avait arrêté au moment même. Il obéit et se vit dans le miroir. Il paraissait vraiment en manque à côté de Sasuke qui gardait son air classe et supérieur.

« T'as envie de jouir Naruto ? »

Celui-ci gémit en sentant son entrejambe se durcir encore plus, rien qu'en entendant la voix de son brun. Il hocha timidement la tête.

« Réponds moi »

« Ou…oui… »

« Oui quoi ? »

Naruto était gêné. Il n'aimait pas dire de telles obscénités.

« Oui…je…veux jouir… »

Un rictus sadique s'afficha sur le visage de Sasuke.

« Alors vas y Naruto… fais toi plaisir »

Naruto fut surpris pendant un moment. Il devait se masturber tout seul ? Il se rappela alors que Sasuke ne pouvait pas le toucher ainsi et s'en frustra encore plus. Il n'osait pas le faire mais il en avait besoin. Il décida donc d'ignorer l'expression perverse de Sasuke et déboutonna son pantalon avant de laisser sa main se perde dans son boxer. Il effectua des vas et viens rapides et tenta de cacher ses gémissements.

« Ouvre la bouche Naruto. Je veux t'entendre »

Naruto ferma les yeux et pria pour ne pas s'effondrer.

« Ngh…ah.. »

« C'est bon ? »

« Sas...suke haann »

« Je te parle »

« O...ui...haa »

« Qu'est ce qui est bon Naruto ? »

« Oh…ah…Sasu…ke...c'est… bon de me…toucher. »

Naruto était perdu entre le désir et la gêne. Il n'osait pas dire ce que Sasuke souhaitai entendre.

« Tu imagines mes mains à ta place Naruto ? »

« nh… »

« Imagines moi descendre mes fines mains sur ton sexe Naruto. Imagine mes doigts le presser, le serrer pour te faire du bien »

« Arr…êtes Sasukee… »

« Imagines ma main faire ses vas et viens et caresser en même temps ton intimité. Tu aimerais ça non ? Tu te tordrais de plaisir pour moi hein Naruto ? »

Celui-ci ne savait pas quoi répondre. Son cerveau était déconnecté. Seules les paroles de Sasuke y pénétrait et le stimulait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites et son corps fut pris de spasmes.

« Ouvre les yeux Naruto. Regarde toi comment tu es quand tu jouis »

Aussitôt le blond éjacula en hurlant le nom de Sasuke. Le plaisir était tel, qu'il tremblait et se déversa en continu. Il était perdu dans un autre monde. C'était incroyable. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il se rendit compte que Sasuke n'était plus là. L'enfoiré ! Maintenant, il allait être en retard et l'autre devait bien rire en sachant la cause. Il referma son pantalon, et nettoya ses mains avant de passer un peu d'eau froide sur son visage. Il soupira et repartit en classe.

Effectivement Sasuke se marrait à l'idée de voir le blond débarquer en retard. Il l'avait vu hurler de plaisir et ne s'était pas sentit capable de rester en le voyant ainsi. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire et avait préférer profiter que Naruto retrouve ses esprits pour s'éclipser.

Il était encore plus impatient d'être dimanche. Vraiment…


	2. Chapter 2

**Couples: **SasuNaru

**Warning :** relations homosexuelles H x H

**Type :** UA (Univers Alternatif) /School fic/

**Disclaimer:** Sasuke et Naruto ne sont pas à moi...Seul Masashi a ce privilège...

**Résum**é** du chapitre précédent :** Naruto donne le défi à son petit ami de ne pas faire l'amour pendant une semaine. Celui-ci réussit à tenir le coup malgré tout mais à présent, notre Sasuke retrouve le sourire car Dimanche est arrivé...

**Note :** Bonne lecture :D et surtout n'hésitez par à "reviewver", et dire ce que vous pensé, ça encourage :)

**Abstention ch2.**

Aujourd'hui, est le grand jour pour les deux amants, tout deux plus qu'impatients de se retrouver enfin après cette dure semaine de privation et frustration sexuelle. Sasuke avait donc invité le blond chez lui, pour le dîner. Et Naruto s'était alors préparé avec soin, se parfumant, se coiffant et mettant des vêtements propres et potables.

Ayant le double des clefs de l'appartement de Sasuke, il avait l'entière possibilité de pouvoir arriver chez ce dernier à l'heure qui lui semblait. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il décida de faire une surprise à son amant, soit, arriver plus tard que prévu. Rien qu'imaginer Sasuke sur les nerfs en train de penser qu'il l'avait abandonné, le faisait jubiler.

Il était désormais vingt et une heure et Naruto jugea qu'il est temps d'y aller. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace, et s'en alla le cœur battant. Les rues étaient vides et sinistres mais le blond ne se laissa pas impressionner, faisant juste attention de ne pas emprunter d'étranges et étroites ruelles grouillant de gens pas nets et autres individus dangereux. Il hâta les pas en entendant des voix loin derrière lui, et arriva enfin devant la résidence de son petit ami. Il monta sur le palier, regarda curieusement à travers les fenêtres et constata bizarrement que les lumières étaient toutes éteintes. Il eut un doute...Et si Sasuke en avait eut marre de l'attendre? Était-il partit dormir, désespéré? Ou était-il dans un bar en train de noyer sa peine et sa frustration dans une bouteille de bière? Non..ce n'était pas le genre de son petit ami...La seconde hypothèse paraissait plus vraisemblable... Après quelques hésitations, il se décida enfin à insérer la clef dans le verrou et pénétra dans la maison. Tout était sombre, silencieux et Naruto en eut un frisson.

-Sasuke, je suis là!

Sa voix peu assurée retentit dans la maison et le manque de réponse le conforta dans l'idée que son brun était sûrement partit dormir. Néanmoins, il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise. Il déglutit donc en silence, ferma doucement la porte et se déchaussa tout en tâtonnant le mur à la recherche d'un interrupteur qu'il ne trouva malheureusement pas. Il grogna d'agacement et cligna plusieurs fois les yeux avant de les plisser, histoire de s'accommoder à l'obscurité dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il fit deux pas hésitants, et se demanda s'il était réellement prêt à aller ainsi jusque dans la chambre de Sasuke. Parce que franchement devoir se cogner tout les deux mètres pour en ressortir avec des bleus ne l'enchantait franchement pas.

En se prenant un coin de mur sur le petit orteil, Naruto jura méchamment et regretta aussitôt son initiative. Retrousser chemin était la meilleure des options et tant pis pour lui d'avoir fait ce pari. Cela lui aurait évité de se retrouver cette situation. Sauf qu'en arrivant prêt de la porte, il aperçu une ombre immobile qui se tenait face à lui. Le blond se stoppa attendant de voir...voir quoi? Il ne savait pas mais il attendait quand même. Il crut un instant que sa propre imagination lui jouait des méchants tours mais l'ombre était toujours là et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. C'était donc pas une illusion... Il se moqua de lui même et chuchota:

-Sasuke... c'est toi?

Cette ombre pouvait-elle réellement être quelqu'un d'autre que Sasuke? Un fantôme? Un esprit? Naruto malgré lui, frissonna à cette pensée presque improbable et son sourire s'affaissa très vite en voyant l'ombre s'avancer lentement vers lui.

-Noon!

Il recula, effrayé. Mourir maintenant ne l'enthousiasmait pas du tout.

-Nooonn! Sasuke à l'aiiiiddee! Sasukeeee

Il hurla le nom de son petit ami et s'apprêta à courir vers la chambre de celui-ci mais trébucha malencontreusement sur les fesses. L'ombre était désormais tout juste devant lui et Naruto se mit a ramper à plat ventre. Pauvre de lui, son échappatoire fut suspendue par une main froide et ferme qui attrapa ses chevilles et les entrava à l'aide d'une cordelette.

-Lacheez mooi! ...

Un ricanement hautain retentit et Naruto fronça les sourcils en distinguant dans le noir le visage opalin de son compagnon qui esquissait un sourire moqueur et supérieur.

-Sasuke?

-Qui d'autre vit dans cette maison?

-Je...ben...

Le blond se sentit alors ridicule et éclata de rire, amusé par sa propre bêtise.

-oui ...ha! ha! je suis bête..

-je sais

-hé!

Comment avait-il pu croire aux fantômes, franchement? Ça n'existe que dans les films voyons... Cependant il ne réussit pas à éclairer pourquoi, ni comment Sasuke venait de le coincer comme un kidnappeur et lui attachait à pressent les mains dans son dos. Et depuis quand s'était il retrouvé sur le dos avec Sasuke allongé sur lui?

-Sasuke? Tu me fais quoi là?

La tête du brun vint se nicher contre sa nuque qui se fit lécher avidement puis mordiller par un Sasuke appréciant de marquer la peau bronzée de suçons. Les mains pales vinrent se glisser contre le torse de son amant et le caressa doucement ce qui fit frissonner celui-ci malgré l'inconfort de sa position et la dureté du carrelage froid.

-On est là pour s'amuser non?

La voix rauque et grave de son petit ami l'excita et lui donna envie de connaître la suite au plus vite. Il répondit alors d'une petite voix après avoir lâché un gémissement langoureux lorsque Sasuke vint caresser sa verge.

-Oui...

Le brun se releva de son petit ami, le retourna face à lui et s'installa sur ses hanches tout en relevant le t-shirt de celui-ci jusqu'à son menton. Il caressa du bout des doigts l'abdomen du blond qui tremblota. Ce dernier adorait quand Sasuke lui faisait ça. C'était une sensation à la fois agréable et frustrant. Et ça le fut encore plus lorsque le brun, accompagna ses caresses d'un mouvement de bassin contre le sexe de son amant qui agrandit les yeux sous le plaisir qui l'envahissait. Le brun roula des hanches encore plus, créant une friction entre leurs érections qui fit gémir Naruto qui cherchait à libérer ses mains attachées dans son dos.

-Ooh.. Sasuke!

Celui ci ricana sourdement puis se releva avant d'attraper sans difficultés, son blondinet et de le porter sur son épaule. Blond qui grogna de mécontentement bien sur.

-Fais moi descendre Sasukee!

-Non

-Sasukeeeeee !

Le cri strident du blond retentit dans la maison mais Sasuke ne céda pas et en arrivant dans sa chambre, il balança Naruto sur le lit, le retourna face a lui et posa ses genoux de part et d'autre du flanc halé de celui ci. Naruto voyait Sasuke qui le surplombait d'un air supérieur ravivé par la lueur de possessivité qu'il avait dans le regard. C'est dans ces moments que le blond se trouvait intimidé par son amant.

Sasuke le vit et s'approcha du visage du blond qui avait la bouche entrouverte, et lécha les lèvres quémandeuses de celui-ci. Naruto avança sa tête, cherchant plus, mais Sasuke se recula, le frustrant amèrement.

-Sasuke! Arrêtes!

-Hn?

Le brun recommença son manège et le blond bouda, mécontent de se voir refuser un bisou. Sasuke ricana et finit par prendre les lèvres de son amant avec fougue. Il pénétra sa langue dans la cavité de l'autre et un échange sensuel et chaud s'ensuivit. Naruto sentait ses joues s'empourprer par le plaisir et l'excitation ressentit rien qu'avec le baiser alors que Sasuke en voulait plus, ne lâchant pas la bouche de son blondinet qu'il caressa à travers le t-shirt. C'est en sentant Naruto participer de plus en plus faiblement au baiser, qu'il s'arrêta, comprenant que son blond manquait d'air. Par sadisme il aurait continué mais en voyant le souffle erratique du blond et sa poitrine qui se soulevait et remontait avec rapidité, il préféra ignorer ses pulsions et lécha la salive qui s'écoulait à la commissure des lèvres de Naruto qui était déjà déconnecté du monde. Le brun eut un rictus et attrapa une paire de ciseau posée stratégiquement sur sa table de chevet.

Naruto retrouva peu à peu ses esprits et fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension en voyant Sasuke l'observer avec une paire de ciseau en mains. Mais que foutait-il avec ça? N'étaient-ils pas la pour faire l'amour?

-Sasuke? Tu fais quoi avec ça?

Le rictus du brun s'agrandit et Naruto frissonna de peur, d'appréhension et d'excitation. Mais un sentiment d'horreur s'empara de lui bien vite lorsqu'il vit son compagnon découper son t-shirt orange favori!

-Sasukee! Nooon! Fais pas ça!

Le brun ne répondit pas, bien trop obnubilé par les parcelles de peau bronzée qui se dévoilait au fur et à mesure qu'il mettait le tissu en pièce. Une fois le tout déchiré, il jeta les morceaux au sol, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres alors que Naruto gardait une moue de dégoût

-T'avais pas le droit!

Sasuke s'approcha dangereusement de Naruto qui fut une fois de plus impressionnée par l'attitude sexy et charmeuse de son copain qui murmura d'une voix sensuelle

-J'ai tous les droits sur toi Naruto...tu es à moi,...ma propriété...Je fais ce que je veux de toi...

La chair de poule recouvrit le corps désormais brûlant de Naruto qui avait fermé les yeux en écoutant son amant. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi soumis de sa vie. Après un petit gémissement de plaisir lorsque Sasuke lui suçota le lobe de son oreille, il eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque la lame froide du ciseau entra en contact avec sa peau. Son corps se tendit et Sasuke vit dans les yeux bleus un peu d'appréhension et même de peur. Cela l'excita car il aimait toujours autant surprendre son amant en usant de son pouvoir sur lui. Naruto sentit le ciseau glisser doucement sur son torse dans de douces caresses et ferma les yeux pour mieux y prendre du plaisir. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire pervers déformer son visage et se rapprocha légèrement du corps de Naruto avant de remonter la lame du ciseau vers les mamelons du blond qui commença à haleter fortement.

-haa.. ah.. han

La lame froide et épaisse contourna le mamelon et Naruto se crispa avant de trembler. C'était trop bon et il voulait plus, beaucoup plus mais n'osa pas demander. Sasuke le voyait très bien et s'en amusa car il sentait bien que même si Naruto aimait ça, il était un peu effrayé.

-Tu as peur Naruto?

-haan...n...non

Celui ci ouvrit ses yeux désormais vitreux par le plaisir et se contenta de retenir ses gémissements. Son sexe se mit à durcir lorsqu'il rencontra le regard vicieux de Sasuke qui titilla son téton du bout de la lame. Naruto trembla et fut parcouru d'un léger spasmes. Ses mamelons étaient chez lui l'un des endroits les plus sensibles et ce que faisait Sasuke le frustrait atrocement, d'autant plus qu'il était attaché et avait l'impression de subir le plaisir, d'être victime de lui. Sasuke laissa sortir un bout de langue et léchouilla le téton tout en le pinçant doucement avec la paire de ciseau qu'il avait en main. Il fit descendre l'une de ses mains vers le sexe du blond qu'il caressa lentement mais durement.

-Ooh...Sasukee! Noon pas plus... haaan...

Le brun souriait toujours et mordilla le téton prenant un malin plaisir à le sentir gonfler dans sa bouche. Il accéléra ses mouvements sur le sexe de son amant qui se tortillait sur le lit, totalement à sa merci. Naruto ne savait plus quoi faire, seuls des gémissements incompréhensibles sortait de sa bouche. Le plaisir que lui donnait Sasuke était presque comme un supplice dont il attendait la délivrance.

-T'aimes te faire titiller par une lame Naruto?Tes tétons durcissent comme ton sexe

-hnn..haan.. ha..

La salive s'écoulait à la commissure des lèvres du blond qui sentait sa jouissance proche. Sasuke changeait de rythme sur son membre et ses tétons taquinés, le faisait frémir.

-Je ne te savais pas aussi masochiste Naruto

-J...je.. suis pas haan...maso

-Ah oui?

Sasuke accéléra le rythme contre l'entrejambe du blond et lorsqu'il le sentit au bord de la libération, il mordilla plus violemment un téton alors qu'il pinçait l'autre. Naruto s'arqua brusquement et se déversa sur ses jambes avant de jouir dans un cri silencieux.

-On dirait que la douleur t'as stimulé...

Il mit du temps a reprendre ses esprits et Sasuke en avait alors profité pour délier les liens autour de ses pieds, ôter son jean et attacher chacune de ses chevilles à une colonne du lit baldaquin. Le blond se rendit alors compte de l'indécence de sa position et s'en offusqua.

-Sasuke! Détaches moi... Et me regarde pas comme ça!

-Je t'admire mon mignon

Sasuke dévorait son amant du regard. Il le trouvait si beau, ses cheveux blonds en bataille, ses cicatrices aux joues qui renforçaient son coté félin, ses yeux embuées et ses lèvres rougies par les morsures causées lors de leur échange buccal. Une idée perverse lui effleura l'esprit et Naruto le comprit bien vite en le voyant sourire de façon étrange. Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent et il questionna son amant qui ne répondait pas, se contentant de sourire

-Quoi? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça?

-...

-Sasuke?

Sasuke venait de sortir de son tiroir un i-phone et se releva à genoux sur le matelas avant d'approcher le mobile prêt du visage de Naruto qui percuta en entendant le bruit sonore caractéristique de la prise d'une photo

-Tu... me prends... en photo?

-Hn

-Mais..mais..T'es malade?

-Non

Sasuke se leva pour un meilleur angle de vue. Il trouvait la situation extrêmement excitante, et de savoir qu'il pourrait avoir des photos plus que chaude de son petit blond tout mignon, lui donnait des fourmillements au ventre. Naruto avait les joues embrasées par la gène et était totalement exposé face à Sasuke qui enchaînait les clichées, s'amusant à titiller de temps en temps son membre pour avoir des images de lui excité. Parfois il se demandait comment il avait pu être avec un timbré sexuel comme lui mais parfois aussi il se demandait comment lui même réussissait à être excité dans de telles situations. Car malgré tout aimait ce coté la fois dangereux et fascinant de Sasuke. Le brun accentua ses mouvements sur le membre Naruto et s'approcha du visage blond afin de pouvoir le prendre au moment ou il jouirait. Satisfait, Sasuke rangea son portable, reprit les lèvres de son amant et s'installa sur son torse. Il s'avança encore, ouvrit son jean et laissa son sexe humide caresser les lèvres gonflées du blond qui le prit aussitôt. La langue chaude et experte du blond entourait son membre tandis que celui ci se faisait presque aspirer dans la cavité buccale de Naruto. Il passa ses mains dans les mèches dorées qu'il caressa lentement, et ne put s'empêcher de bouger légèrement des hanches, lui faisant ainsi comprendre d'aller plus vite. La respiration de Naruto se faisait laborieuse autour du membre de son amant. Il était dans une position très inconfortable et s'étouffait presque en effectuant ses vas et viens. Il était fier de voir tout le plaisir qu'il procurait à son Sasuke. Le brun laissait des râles s'échapper de sa gorge et fermait les yeux avant de légèrement basculer la tête en arrière dans un mouvement lascif et de plonger ses yeux sombres dans ceux de Naruto qui se sentit alors comme hypnotisé. Les mains de son amant dans ses cheveux l'encourageait et il prit alors entièrement la virilité de Sasuke qui éjacula dans sa bouche, stimulé en sentant son sexe buter contre sa gorge. Sasuke se retira, embrassa son amant, goûtant en même temps au liquide salé et sans que celui ci ne s'attende, lui bâillonna la bouche avec un ruban adhésif.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux à la fois mécontents et inquisiteurs. Sasuke répondit dans un murmure suave,

-Tu ne pourras pas gémir...tu seras victime du plaisir...et tu en perdras la tête..

-...

-Seul tes yeux me supplieront ...

Le brun descendit vers les jambes fines et écartées de son Naruto qui le regardait avec une étincelle d'envie dans ses yeux bleus. Sasuke caressa alors d'un doigt le sexe de Naruto qui commença déjà à frissonner et fit glisser celui ci vers les bourses sensibles puis vers l'intimité du blond qu'il taquina. Celui ci regrettait horriblement d'être aussi entravé. Seuls ses orteils se tordaient, se crispaient sous le plaisir. Il cherchait à forcer sur les liens de ses poignets mais jura mentalement sous leurs solidités. Et maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus gémir ou hurler, Naruto se sentit réellement soumis. Il trembla violemment et agrandit ses yeux lorsque la langue taquine et chaude de Sasuke vint violer son intimité. C'était le bonheur pour lui...Une sensation qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu. Il bougea légèrement, cherchant presque à s'empaler contre le muscle chaud et humide mais Sasuke maintenait fermement ses jambes et contrôlait lui même ses mouvements, prenant un malin plaisir à enfoncer plus loin sa langue, frustrant le blond qui se cambrait de plus en plus. Naruto voulait bouger, agripper ses mains aux draps, mordiller ses lèvres, caresser les cheveux noirs de son copain. Il le voulait...mais ne pouvait pas...

Sasuke infiltra ensuite un puis deux doigts dans l'intimité et les fit venir doucement puis violemment, prenant un plaisir sadique à voir le corps de Naruto se tordre complètement sous ses doux supplices. Un doigt supplémentaire vint se rajouter et Sasuke les regardait avec fascination se faire aspirer par l'orifice de son petit ami. Il savait que son blond allait jouir et s'arrêta. Il lubrifia son sexe puis se positionna face à lui avant de le pénétrer tout en douceur, ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Naruto profita du temps d'adaptation pour récupérer un peu d'air mais ne tenait plus, il voulait que Sasuke le remplisse entièrement. Il bougea pour le lui faire comprendre et le brun se déhancha lentement dans de doux vas et viens. Il s'enfonça dans l'intimité de Naruto, restant quelques secondes pour frotter sa prostate puis en ressortit tout aussi doucement ce qui provoqua de violents frissons à Naruto.

Sasuke accéléra son rythme et se fit de plus en plus sauvage. Il enfonça brusquement et profondément son sexe, frappant sa prostate, avant de ressortir, et de la percuter encore plus violemment. Naruto se tordait de plaisir. Il voulait toucher son amant, le griffer, le caresser mais se contentait de gémir et de tirer sur ses mains attachées, espérant qu'elles se libèrent. Sasuke eut un rictus, ignora une mèche rebelle qui se colla à son front sous la sueur et détacha les poignets désormais rougis de Naruto avant de lui libérer la bouche. Les bras du blondinet voulaient s'enrouler autour du cou de l'Uchiha mais avec ses jambes écartées et maintenus fermement par ce dernier, il ne pouvait pas.. En voyant le corps de son blondinet trembloter et ses yeux se fermer,Sasuke comprit que celui ci était à sa limite, et bloqua alors le membre de son amant avant de lui arracher un baiser et caressa ses tétons du bout des ongles, le faisant cambrer et basculer sa tête en arrière... Naruto ne tint pas. Une violente jouissance s'empara de lui et il fut surpris de constater qu'il n'avait pas éjaculé.

-Sas...sasuke?

-Tu viens de goûter à la jouissance anale mon mignon

Naruto écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais les referma très vite en sentant Sasuke reprendre de nouveaux coups encore plus brusques. Le brun reprenait totalement possession de son corps, et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se perdre dans l'extase et frissonner sous les douces sensations qui affluaient en lui. Sa voix partait dans les aigus, son visage suait et ses yeux se révulsaient.

-ha.. Sa..ke...

- Nnngh..Naruto ...

-Oooh..Sas..sasuke..je...je viens

-Oui mon mignon...nnghh..je sais...mon sperme chaud va bientôt te remplir...nnhh

Dans un dernier coup de reins, le brun sentit l'intimité de Naruto se crisper autour son entrejambe et il vit son amant se laisser submerger par l'orgasme.

-Naruto...aahh

-haaaan..Aaaah...je..Saa..suke

Naruto voulait mourir de plaisir, il n'était plus là, ne voyait plus, ne pensait plus, seul le prénom de Sasuke s'échappait en syllabes entrecoupées de sa bouche. Sasuke stimulé par la vue de son blondinet, se déversa lui aussi dans un cri silencieux, son dos s'arquant violemment.

Un silence envahit la pièce et Sasuke se releva du corps du blondinet. Celui s'était évanoui durant l'orgasme, n'ayant pas pu tenir le coup. Sasuke embrassa amoureusement son front et descendit chercher une serviette humide qu'il utilisa pour éponger le corps de son petit ami. Il ricana en songeant que demain, celui-ci resterait sûrement cloué au lit, en maudissant un mal de dos lancinant. Il souleva Naruto, l'allongea confortablement sur le lit et s'installa à ses cotés, blottissant le corps du blond contre lui. Il resta de longues minutes _à_ admirer son petit ami tout en lui caressant ses mèches blondes. Cette idée d'abstention était finalement une très bonne expérience qu'il se voyait retenter rien que pour le plaisir de refaire face à un Naruto totalement sensible et encore plus désireux. Un Naruto mignon, qui lui appartenait... rien qu'à lui...

C'est sur cette pensée, que notre Sasuke finit lui aussi par s'endormir, un rictus aux lèvres.

**END**

_**Alors, t'en as pensé quoi?**_


End file.
